A Brief Goodbye
by elenwyn
Summary: Oneshot. Lily's Pov. James has to leave on a mission for the Order, and Lily has to say goodbye to him...for now at least.


**A.N:** Dunno where the inspiration for this came from…but I kinda like it! Hope you lot do too…

**Disclaimer:** Everything in this belongs to the fabulous J.K.Rowling.

* * *

"James, I love you…" I whisper softly to the man who I have been the wife of for a month now. It seems strange, but just over two years ago I'd never have thought I'd become his wife. It was something I'd never considered. Nevertheless, I was, and I suddenly felt angry and afraid for him. Angry because he had been called on a mission for the Order as soon as we had arrived back from our Honeymoon and afraid because…well, isn't it obvious? 

Maybe I should explain about our situation a little bit.

My name is Lily Potter, wife of James Potter. We graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around two years ago, were engaged, then married. Ours was a typical love-hate relationship -mine being the hate and his being the love- but, as you can probably tell, it all worked out in the end. We both trained and became Aurors for the Ministry of Magic under the guidance of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, along with James' three best friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black - Peter later failed the course and now he works for Gringotts.

Of course, our work as Aurors is already full of danger, as the wizarding world is currently caught up in a terrible war. A powerful wizard calling himself 'Lord Voldemort' is vowing to kill all Muggles and Muggleborns as well as anyone who opposes him. It is a horrible attempt at genocide, and it deeply involves me as I am Muggleborn, and as a result, more of a target for Voldemort and his 'Death Eaters.'

That's where our old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stepped in, inviting myself, James and his friends, as well as many other witches and wizards to join an organization intent on fighting Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix.

The organization is why James is leaving now, having had a message from Albus himself.

It must be quite late, as the world I can see outside of our kitchen window is bathed in soft moonlight. I look back from the window and into the eyes of my love, trying hard to suppress the tears, which seem intent on escaping my eyes and rolling down my face. His own face is a mix of emotions, half hidden by the darkness.

He catches my gaze and manages a small smile, "I love you too Lils," he grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles, "I'll be home soon."

Here his smile wavers, and the tears that have been threatening to spill, fall, and I find myself crying softly whilst being pulled into James' strong embrace. I clutch him tightly while he runs his hands through my hair and whispers words of comfort. I blink through my tears and say a silent prayer to every God, Saint and Holy person I can think of that, he is right, and that it won't be too long before he is home again, alive and unscathed.

James tilts my head gently upwards so he is looking directly at me. My lips meet his in a passionate kiss, and my arms instinctively wrap around his neck, as his go around my waist. In that one kiss, we can read each other's thoughts and fears.

Although neither of us mention it after we pull away, foreheads touching and hazel eyes locked onto green, this kiss could have been the last one we shared.

We embrace for a final time, both not wanting to let each other go. Before Apparating, James flashes a smile and clasps my hand in his for a brief moment. I look down and see our wedding bands glinting in the small amount of light the room provides. I smile sadly up at him, squeeze his hand and then let it fall to my side. In that moment, I hear a small 'pop' and I know he is gone.

I let out a shuddering sigh, staring at the place he last was for a few moments before leaving the darkness of the kitchen to walk into the dimly lit sitting room. With another heavy sigh, I sink into a chair, flicking my wand to turn the wireless in the corner on.

Listening to the music soothes me somewhat, and I absentmindedly place my hand on my stomach, thinking forward in time to when James will be safely back home again, and smile slightly when I think of the news I have to tell him.

* * *

**A.N:** How did you find it? I have no idea where it came from, but I'm quite pleased with the result if I do say so myself. This is probably one of the few pieces of work that I actually **_like_**. 

Please review, even if it is to tell me it was awful.


End file.
